In communication systems, efficient signal transmission can be complicated and compromised by the need to increase the capacity of the system, the ability to maintain the system, and the compatibility of different cabling, including the bandwidth capacity of the cabling.
Broadband CATV RF signals are often times delivered over standard coaxial cable. The signal is carried over a "trunk" cable, that is not directly connected to the user's devices, but is used to deliver the signal to the vicinity of the users. A tapped feeder cable is routed from the trunk to the end user, providing the end user with the broadband CATV RF signal.
Expansion of the communications system can be accomplished by adding tapped feeder cables or by splitting the tapped feeder cable. In either case, new coaxial cabling must be installed for each new user. In addition, each time a cable is split, the power to each end user is also split. At some point, another amplifier is required to provide the requisite levels for reliable usage. The size or the number of amplifiers may be difficult to gauge if one cannot accurately predict how many additional users may be added in the future. Expanding coaxial based systems becomes costly.
It is desirable, therefore, to facilitate expansion of coaxial based systems by exploiting existing cabling. Unshielded twisted-pair cabling is already available in the physical structure of offices and homes for the transmission of analog voice signals. Lucent Technologies, Inc.'s SYSTIMAX(.RTM. SCS technology provides for the transmission of broadband CATV RF signals over unshielded twisted-pair cabling; consequently, coaxial based CATV RF signals can be brought to the desk using the existing wiring in the building.
When a cable carrying a broadband RF signal is disconnected, the signal is emitted into the environment unless properly terminated. If a technician is aware of the uncoupled cable, a termination device can be attached and the signal properly terminated. If the uncoupled cable goes undetected, the non-terminated signal radiates energy. Thus, the power in the original signal must be increased to compensate for the loss incurred through improper termination. In addition, the radiated signals can cause unwanted interference with other communications sources.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a self-terminating distribution device to facilitate the distribution of coaxial based CATV RF signals over unshielded twisted-pair cabling.